


Любовь — это так смешно

by Catwolf



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, UST, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Теперь всё правильно. И Джеремайя по-прежнему высоко ценит её преданность. А любовь — это так смешно.





	Любовь — это так смешно

**Author's Note:**

> «О совершенство алого на белом» — слова Уильяма Шекспира.

Экко смеётся.  
Она плохо помнит, что было раньше. Она всегда была предана Джеремайе… кажется. Да, точно. Это неоспоримый факт. Аксиома, как любил раньше говорить Джеремайя.  
Раньше Джеремайя был скучным. И она, Экко, тоже была скучной. Она помнит это плохо – но помнит.  
Иногда ей казалось, что у них всё могло бы быть иначе. Так ведь? Да, точно. Казалось.  
Вроде бы, она даже мечтала, что наступит день, когда Джеремайя не просто оценит её преданность. Когда он её полюбит.  
Полюбит. Надо же! Любовь – это так смешно.  
Экко смеётся. В голове звенит; Экко склоняет её набок, смотрит в лицо Джеремайи.  
Раньше Джеремайя не улыбался. Кажется.  
И кажется, Экко от этого было немножко грустно и хотелось его развеселить.  
Так смешно…  
Экко смеётся. Джеремайя кружит её в танце и улыбается – а потом тоже смеётся.  
Теперь он часто улыбается. Теперь всё правильно. Белая кожа, алая улыбка. О совершенство алого на белом.  
И он по-прежнему высоко ценит её преданность. Ценит её, Экко, выше, чем кого бы то ни было.  
А любовь – это так смешно.


End file.
